LABIOS ROJOS
by usagita chan
Summary: ¿Como pasó? En que momento el perfecto mundo de Serena se derrumbó. Ella aseguraba que todo estaba bien, todo era perfecto, formó un hogar con el hombre que amaba, le dió una hija. Ahora Darien se marcha y ella tendrá que enfrentar la vida sola y salir adelante con su hija, ¿que hará Serena? Se estancará o saldrá adelante.
1. LÁGRIMAS

¿Que fue lo que pasó? ¿Desde cuando cambió todo? ¿Como pasó?

Esas eran las preguntas que ataladreaban la cabeza de Serena, mientras veía a Darien, su Darien hacer sus maletas.

Ellos eran felices, lo fueron desde que se conocieron, ella era la mujer perfecta para él, era su complemento, su amor por ella era mas grande que el universo, eso le decía siempre, y ahora, ahora su perfecto mundo se derrumbaba y ella no lo podía asimilar.

¿Por qué? era la única pregunta que podía salir de sus labios, mientras sus lágrimas corrian por sus mejillas.

Eres una tonta, no eres suficiente para mi, ya no eres atractiva, no te arreglas, no eres la misma que conocí, ya no te deseo Serena, ya no te amo.

¿Suficiente? ¿Acaso no es suficiente haber sacrificado tanto por él? Dejó su vida y su alma por él, dejó la universidad, sus padres le dieron la espalda al hacerlo por considerarla una mujer fácil. Ella le entregó su vida, su amor solo a él, siempre estaba ahí para él, siempre tenía la comida lista, la casa limpia, ropa limpia y planchada, ella era su enfermera cuando enfermaba. ¡Le dió un hogar, una hija! ¡Eso no era suficiente!

Mientras él empacaba y ofendía a Serena con las más hirientes palabras que jamás pensó que escucharía, ella solo recordaba cuando lo conoció, sus detalles con ella, sus hermosas palabras para profesarle su amor, sus salidas, sus romances, su amor.

Eran el uno para el otro no tenían dudas, cuando él le pidió que se mudara a su departamento le prometió amarla para siempre, y con la promesa de que se casarían lo más pronto posible, cosa que no pasó pues por una u otra razón lo fueron dejando de lado pero no importaba porque se amaban, todos los dias le decía "Te amo", todos los días se demostraban su amor. Cuando Rini nació, un año despues de vivir juntos, ellos fueron aún más felices, él las mimaba a las dos, las besaba y las veía dormir por las noches, jugaban los tres en casa, en el parque y donde sea, eran felices, los besos eran para ellas, las mujeres de su vida.

Entonces, ¿que pasó? ¿Cuando ella dejó de ser la mujer de su vida?, intentaba recordar lo que su destrosada mente pudiera y allí estaba, recordó sus pretextos para no hacerle el amor, ella no le dió importancia la primera vez porque seguramente si estaba cansado, la segunda vez fue porque lo llamaron de emergencia de su trabajo, la tercera, la tercera vez ya había olvidado el pretexto que le dió, después, si salían era porque era necesario ya sea para hacer el super o porque la pequeña quería salir, sus cambios de humor, su actitud... Todo estaba ahí, ella no le prestó tanta atención porque el trabajo era agotador, el nuevo puesto, sus nuevas obligaciones y responsabilidades eran tantas que seguramente ese era el problema.

¡Cuatro meses¡ cuatro meses que ya no le hacía el amor, que ya no eran felices, que todo cambió.

El sonido del timbre la saco de sus pensamientos, abrió y era su amigo y vecino, Seiya, le dijo que si traía a su pequeña de la escuela porque en la situación en que se encontraba seguramente no podía siquiera dar un paso afuera, él se limito a hablarle a Serena y a Darien solo le dedico una mirada llena de furia y coraje. Ella solo asintió y le dió las gracias, él antes de irse solo le pudo decir que no se humillara y que lo dejara ir, que ella era más fuerte de lo que se imaginaba. Con esas palabras ella supo que Seiya tenía razón, no era ni la primera ni la última en pasar por esto, pero en esos momento era muy díficil.

Le pidió a Darien que se quedara y que lo volvieran a intentar, él se negó, y le volvió a decir las mismas tontas excusas. Tomó sus pertenencias y le dijo que le dejaba el departamento para que al menos tuvieran donde vivir ella y su hija, que a partir de ese momento ella era la única responsable de todo, de los gastos y de su fallida relación, que se iba para nunca volver, que se olvidara de él y que era lo mejor para ambos.

¡Deja de llorar, ya no eres una niña! Como iba a parar de llorar si esto le desgarraba el alma, ese nudo en la garaganta la asfixiaba, sus palabras la estaban matando en ese instante.

Cuando sonó el timbre, supo que su hija llegó, pero ¿que le iba a decir a una niña de tres años? solo abrió y la pequeña corrió a sus brazos y la abrazó tan fuerte que no pudo evitar llorar, Rini soltó a su mamá y miró a su padre y le dijo que no se preocupara, que ella cuidaría a su madre por él, que se fuera a trabajar tranquilo y si donde él estuviera no habría forma de comunicarse ella lo entendería. Serena y Darien quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de Rini, para sorpresa de Darien la niña corrió a abrazarlo tan fuerte como para nunca olvidar ese abrazo largo y fuerte y ese último beso en la mejilla. Ella bajó de sus brazos y les dijo que Seiya ya le había explicado que papá se iría de casa a trabajar a la Antártida o al desierto por un largo tiempo y que ahí no había forma de comunicarse con ellas. Serena miró a Seiya y le dió las gracias mientras que Darien sólo lo fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada. Seiya quería molerlo a golpes en ese mismo instante pero no lo hizo se contuvo por respeto a las niñas, y a Serena. Darien tomó sus maletas y les dijo adios, Rini le dijo que lo extrañaría pero él le dijo que no lo hiciera, que fuera feliz sin él porque no sabría si algún día regresaría. Y sin más, se marchó dejando a una Serena destrozada.

Serena se acurruco en el sillón y se puso a llorar, Seiya le pidió a Rini que se llevara a Chibi Chibi a jugar a su cuarto mientras él se quedaba con Serena, una vez solos no pudo evitar abrazarla al verla tan frágil y ella solo pudo llorar y llorar hasta quedarse dormida en los brazos de Seiya, se aferró a él como si de eso dependiera su vida, mientras dormia sollozaba y suspiraba.

Cuando quedó profundamente dormida Seiya la acomodo en el sillon y la arropo, fue a la cocina y preparo una sopa para ella y para Rini, pues ya el cielo se estaba tiñiendo de rojo, lo que indicaba que la tarde ya iba a dar paso a la noche.

Cuando Serena por fin despertó, creyó haber tenido la peor pesadilla de su vida, pero lo ojos hinchados le volvieron a la realidad, nada fue un sueño, todo era verdad, una lágrima volvió a brotar, pero ella ya no quería llorar, tenía una hija que ahora dependía completamente de ella, ahora su familia ya tenía una baja, ahora, solo eran dos.

Serena miró a su alrededor y escuchó en la habitación de Rini dos vocecitas inconfundibles, una era la de su hija y la otra era de la pequeña Chibi Chibi, la niña que jugaba todas las tardes con su hija, porque su padre aveces trabajaba y ella se la cuidaba y como las niñas se querian mucho, las dejaban juntas, ella sonrió y dió las gracias porque Seiya estuviera ahí apoyandola en ese momento. Volteó al comedor y vió a Seiya sentado ahí mirándola, ella se sorprendió y él le dijo que que bueno que despertara porque ya la cena estaba lista, que lo mejor era que cenara y despues descansara para que mañana su mente estuviera más tranquila, ella iba a decirle que no pero el la amenazó diciéndole que si no lo hacía él a fuerza le daría de comer, con esto logró sacar una sonrisa por las ocurrencias de Seiya, se levantó fue al tocador se lavó la cara, fue por las niñas y luego al comedor y comenzó a cenar, aunque fue muy poco lo que pudo comer, al menos con eso se sentía satisfecha.

Llegada la noche Seiya y su hija se despidieron de ella y Rini y se marcharon a su departamento. Ella se quedó contemplando su departamento que en ese momento se sentía inmenso y con una terrible ausencia, llevó a su hija a su recámara y ahi las dos se durmieron, pues Serena no quería dormir sola en su cuarto porque sabía que lo único que haría sería llorar su terrible desgracia.

Mañana sería otro día para ella, un día diferente, buscar empleo, pagar cuentas, y sobre todo ser fuerte para lo que viene.

Su fortaleza es esa pequeña que le dice mamá, esa pequeña por la que hará todo y quizas su vida si de un giro de 180.

¿Que hará Serena?

 _NOTAS:_ _Aquí escribiendo una idea que se me ocurrió, algo diferente, será algo corto, espero lo disfruten. Mas adelante sabran porque el fic se llama "Labios Rojos"._ _Espero sus comentarios, escribanme y den sugerencias._ _Darien o Seiya y ¿porque?_


	2. COBARDE

DARIEN

Hoy era el día, llevaba días pensando en como hacer esto. ¿Como lo tomaría Serena? ¿Como reaccionaría? Obvio, es una chillona, va a ponerse a llorar, pero su desición ya estaba tomada, la iba a dejar para siempre.

Serena es muy simple, nada que ver con él, ni siquiera terminó una carrera, no tienen nada en común, solo una hija.

Eso pensaba mientras tomó el valor de agarrar una maleta y comenzó a tomar poco a poco su ropa, cuando Serena entró a la habitación y le preguntó que pasaba.

Me voy, una simple respuesta que pudo dar, cuando vinieron más preguntas, tuvo que responder de la única forma que podía, de forma fría.

¿A donde? ¿Por trabajo? ¿Cuanto tiempo? Hay Serena, que ingenua, ¿que no entiende?.

¡Para siempre! Esa respuesta dejó helada a Serena que de inmediato comenzó a llorar, si tal como lo pensó, se puso a llorar.

¿Porque? ¿Solo eso sabe decir la tonta? Bueno pues le dió la respuesta, que ya no era la misma de antes, que ya no se arreglaba, que ya no era atractiva, que ya no la deseaba, que ya no la amaba. Habló sin parar, e incluso la insultó, como jamá lo había hecho.

Ella solo escuchaba sin decir nada, él con cada palabra que salía de su boca comenzó a recordar sus momento vividos con ella, cuando la conoció, ella era una chiquilla aún, tan sonriente e inquieta, le gustaba realmente, la empezó a enamorar con palabras y detalles, dejó que terminara la preparatoria y se inscribió en la universidad, aprendía rápido, él le ayudaba a estudiar y ella se esmeraba realmente tanto que tenía buenas calificaciones pues quería estar a la altura de su novio, el guapo e inteligente Dr Chiba. Faltando dos semestres para concluir la univerdidad el no pudo esperar más y le pidió que se mudara con él a su apartamento, y ella aceptó ganándose la decepción, la ira y el abandono de sus padres que con mucho esfuerzo la mandaron a estudiar fuera de su ciudad. Un año despues nació la pequeña Rini, lo que le impidió a Serena terminar su último semestre, pues lo más importante era su hija. Eran felices, pero con el tiempo a él llegaron nuevas obligaciones y responsabilidades con su nuevo puesto, lo que le hicieron pensar que necesitaba algo mejor que una tonta mujer en casa.

Como iba a ir a una reunión con sus colegas del brazo de alguien que ni siquiera pudo terminar la unversidad, que no tiene tema de conversación con las mujeres de otros doctores, ¿De que podría hablar ella? ¿de la comida? ¿de la limpieza de la casa? no, definitivmente no, ella no encajaba en su mundo.

Ella solo servía para estar en la casa, para cocinar, planchar, atender a su hija, y esas cosas. Nada que ver con las mujeres de los doctores. Por ejemplo Diamante una gran cardiólogo y su esposa Neherenia una neurocirujana graduada de una universidad del extranjero, ambos con varios diplomados. Neflyte y Molly ambos pediatras jovenes. Incluso su mejor amigo Andrew se casó con una chef internacional, de las mejores del país, solicitada en varios eventos, la chef Lita Kino, y tienen una hija pequña, Makoto. Si esas eran mujeres de verdad.

Beryl aunque no es casada tiene maestrias y doctorados, viaja casi siempre dando conferencias, por el país y el mundo, su más cercana colega. Cuando la conoció esa mujer lo impresionó por su porte, elegancia e inteligencia. ¿Porque Serena no es una mujer así?

Sonó el timbre y pudo asomarse y vió que era el idota de su vecino, Seiya, otro insignificante, un arquitecto, le caia mal, muy mal; nunca le gustó que Serena tuviera tanta confianza con él, solo porque su hija iba en la misma escuela que la suya, a pesar de ser mas pequeña que Rini. Darien siguió empacando, sin importarle lo que su vecino le decía a Serena, despues se fue y ella le pidió volverlo a intentar pero era inutil, se lo hizo ver a Serena con un "es lo mejor" despues solo le dijo que ella era la culpable y responsable de todo. En el buró le dejó solo una cantidad de dinero, en lo que ella encontraba algo en que trabajar, le dejo le departamento y escuchó de nuevo el timbre y vió entrar a su hija que abrazó a su madre y le dijo a él que no se preocupara, despues lo abrazó y le dió un fuerte abrazo y le besó la mejilla, el último beso de su hija. cuando la bajó, la pequeña les dijo que Seiya le había explicado su nuevo trabajo, ¡Maldito Seiya! ¿que fue lo que le dijo? ¿a la Antártida o al desierto? Bueno al menos con eso no tiene que dar explicaciones a una niña. Se despidió con un quizas no regrese y se fue.

Abajo ya lo esperaba un coche, mientras seguía su camino solo pensó en porque no le dijo la verdad, porque no le dijo que la cambiaba por alguien mejor, alguien que le hizo ver que un doctor como él se merecía algo mejor.

Beryl, una mujer decidida, inteligente y ardiente, que lo atrapó en un mundo perfecto. Una mujer que le coqueteo desde el día en que lo conoció desde hace unos seis meses, pero no había caido en sus redes por respetar a la madre de su hija, pero cuando cayó se dejó seducir de una vida perfecta, una vida que no tenía con Serena. Le metió ideas en la cabeza y el estaba tan perdido en ella que terminó por creerlo.

Se acostó con ella y ahí fue donde dejo de hacerle el amor a su mujer dándole tontas excusas, cambió drásticamente, que terminó por aceptar vivir con Beryl y dejar a la ínsipida de su mujer, una mujer sin atractivo como Beryl, Beryl con unas hermosas y largas piernas, una cintura muy bien marcada, el cuerpo perfecto que lo excita con solo pensar en ella. Y el sexo, huuu el sexo con ella es tan atrevido, tan salvaje, con ella aprendió tanto, que lo vuleve loco, tantas posiciones, tantas formas de hacer el amor que una noche no es suficiente.

Llegó a su nueva casa y Beryl estaba ahí, esperándolo sonriente y satisfecha, lo llevó a su recámara y ahí se entragaron locamente como casi siempre lo hacían, sin importar lo que había pasado.

¡Cobarde! Definitivamente era un cobarde por no haber enfrentado la verdad.

SEIYA

Trabajaba en un proyecto desde casa cuando pudo escuchar por la pared el llanto de Serena, salió y escuchó a traves de la puerta lo que sucedia, pobre Serena, cuanto la estaba haciendo sufrir ese desgraciado, solo apretaba los puños y los ojos, deseando matar al imbécil de Chiba. Mientras escuchaba el llanto recorbada su triste pasado.

Una mujer hermosa de cabellos rojos, una mirada brillante una mujer tan hermosa que el amaba, se casaron sin saber que estaba enferma del corazón, cuando ella se embarazó, ambos eran felices, era como Serena, siempre al pendiente de su amado esposo. Él siempre tan detallista y enamorado de ella, su embarazo iba muy bien hasta que cuando tenía siete meses ella le dió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y se desmayó, fue internada de emergencia y los estudios les dieron los terribles resultados, un corazón débil y enfermo, Seiya lloró tanto que sus hermanos estuvieron ahí con él para apoyarlo y darle la noticia a Kakyu, su esposa. Ella lo tuvo que tomar tranquila por su bebita que aún estaba en su vientre, el pequeño y más hermoso fruto del amor hacía su esposo. Así fue como programaron un mes despues su cesarea para evitarle a su corazon el desgaste durante el parto y que ella pudiera vivir un poco más y pudiera conocer a su hija. Seiya se la pasó el mayor tiempo que pudo con ella y su hija, las cuidaba, les leía historias e incluso les cantaba, cuando les dieron de alta seiya se negó, pero nada pudo hacer, su esposa quería pasar los últimos días al lado de su familia en su casa, una casa que le dió tanta felicidad.

Solo pudo vivir tres más, tres meses que disfrutaron lo más que pudieron, él le prometió cuidar y amar a su pequeña por los dos, y también le prometió que encontraría de nuevo a quien amar y que lo amara como ella lo amó, sobre todo que amara a su hija.

Cuando Kakyu murió, Seiya no pudo soportar vivir mucho tiempo en su casa, pues los recuerdos lo perseguían por cualquier rincón, el mismo cuidó cada detalle en su construcción, la casa perfecta para su esposa, para su familia. Así fue como le propuso a su hermano Taiky intercambiar sus casas, por un tiempo al menos y no importaba si se mudaba a un departamento pequeño en la ciudad, después de todo, sólo lo compartiría con su pequeña de apenas seis meses.

Cuando llegó a su nuevo departamento se sintió liberado del recuerdo, y así consiguió una guardería donde dejar a su hija mientras él trabajaba, encontró un buen empleo en una casa contructora que le permitiá poder trabajar a veces desde la comodidad de su casa y aprovechar el tiempo con su hija.

Un día se topó con Serena en el super quien casualmente era su vecina, así nació una amistad. Era alegre, bonita, tierna y Chibi Chibi siempre que la veía quería jugar con ella y con Rini, aunque cuando conoció a Darien no le cayó muy bien, era un hombre demasiado callado, serio y arrogante, nada que ver con Serena, eran polos opuestos.

Mientras recordaba aquellos tiempos, miró su reloj y ya era la hora de recoger a Chibi Chibi y decidió tocar para avisarle a Serena que si también traía a Rini, cuando ella abrió la vió tan mal, tan perdida, pálida, llorosa, decaida, tan vulnerable y frágil. Definitivamente quería matal al desgraciado de Chiba. Pero tenía que contenerse porque a pesar de todo Serena lo amaba, y eso le dolería a ella.

Déjalo ir, eres más fuerte de lo que te imaginas. Las únicas palabras que le pudo decir antes de marcharse. Se fué lo más rápido que pudo y llegó al lugar, primero fue por Rini y luego al área maternal por su hija.

Rini le pregunto por su mamá y laa llevó al parque cercano y busco las palabras adecuadas para una niña.

Veraz, tu papá se irá a trabajar muy lejos de casa y quizas tarde mucho tiempo en regresar pequeña, tu mami y tú no pueden acompañarlo. Tu mamá se quedó en casa a ayudarle empacar y está muy triste.

¿Donde trabajara? ¿nos llamará? ¿nos enviará cartas? ¿podemos visitarlo? Tantas preguntas que responder y tenía que decirle algo.

No lo sé, quizas a la antártida o algún desierto y esos lugares estan muy lejos, no creo que ustedes puedan ir, y tampoco hay forma de comunicarse hasta allá. Chibi y yo estaremos con ustedes para que no esten tristes. ¿Quieres ir a despedirte y darle un abrazo a tú mami?

Y así, abrazó a las dos niñas y las llevó rapidamente a su casa, esperando que su explicación fuera suficiente. Serena sólo le dió las gracias y Darien se marchó. Las niñas se fueron a jugar y él la abrazó para que ella desahogara su llanto y su tristeza, la vió llorar y dormir, ¡Dios! pobre Serena, estaba destrozada.

Seiya pensó en el cobarde de Darien y estaba casi seguro de que abandonar a Serena y su hija lo hacía por una razón con nombre de mujer.

¡Como diablos le puede hacer algo así a Serena! ¡es un imbécil, un desgraciado, un idiota! Tantos calificativos para un miserable, lo maldecia en sus adentros mientras Serena dormía y suspiraba. Le preparó la cena mientras despertaba porque sabía que no había comido nada.

Se sentó a esperar a que despertara, y pensaba que cualquier hombre daría todo por una mujer como ella, tan entregada a su familia. Por un instante pensó en su esposa, a quien amaba tanto y con quien quería envejecer, tener más hijos, conocer sus nietos, estar siempre con ella y amarla cada día de su vida, pero la vida se la arrebató. La vió despertar y le insistió para que cenara y por primera vez en el día sonrió y ahí estaba esa mujer de la que se sentía orgulloso, esa sonrisa que contagiaba y te haca sentir vivo.

Se despidió y se llevó a su hija a casa y atravez de la pared escuchaba de vez en cuando si Serena lloraba pero al no escuchar se imaginó que seguramente se quedó dormida, pensaba en ella, y lamentaba su situación, y eso por alguna extraña razón le dolía.

Su cuñada llamó para darle las buenas noches a su querida sobrina, y seiya le comentó lo sucedido a Serena ya que ella era su amiga y quizas podría animarla, quedaron que el domingo se reunirían y juntos tratarían de pasar un buen día por el bien de Serena.

A travez del teléfono Mina maldecía a Darien por el dolor de su amiga y le prometió a Seiya que la apoyaría en todo.

Cualdo colgó se metió a la cama pensando en el dolor de Serena, y se prometió que haría lo posible para apoyarla y que ella fuera la mujer de antes llena de vida que contagia a todos y hará que deje de pensar en el cobarde de Darien Chiba.

¿Que hará Seiya por Serena?

¿Qué pasará con el cobarde de Darien?

 _NOTAS_

 _Queridas lectoras, espero haber respondido a sus preguntas en este capitulo, se las dedico con mucho cariño._

 _No se les olvide dejarme su comentario, siempre es bueno saber lo que piensan y lo que les gustaría que pasara en los siguientes capítulos. Un saludo._


	3. HACIENDO FRENTE

Han pasado unos meses desde que Darien se fue. Serena no ha sabido de él ni siquiera para preguntar por Rini, por suerte para ella, ya que los primeros días fueron realmente difíciles, con solo un recuerdo y las lágrimas fluían libremente como un río.

Seiya no se ha apartado de su lado como buen amigo y vecino, sus hermanos y cuñadas (Amy y Mina) han estado también presentes para ella, cada fin de semana salen y ponen a reír a Serena, conforme pasan los días ella recobra la alegría.

Desde que se fue Darien, Serena ha buscado trabajos, aunque no todos le han resultado buenos, ya sea por las horas, el exceso de trabajo y/o la poca paga. Seiya le ayudó con una colegiatura para Rini aunque ella no quería, pero era necesario. Los gastos de la casa consumían el poco de dinero que pasaba por sus manos.

Un día mientras todos se reunieron en su casa, y las niñas jugaban alegremente en la habitación de Rini, Serena soltó en llanto por la frustración, impotencia, coraje y decepción que tenía, no podía más, ya había sido lo bastantemente fuerte pero esta vez lo tenía que dejar salir. Sus amigas la abrazaron y la dejaron llorar. Cuando pudo parar de llorar, les contó que se encontró con Beryl en un centro comercial donde ella fue a buscar trabajo, Serena la saludó por cortesía porque sabía que era doctora donde trabajaba su "ex", Beryl le contó la verdad, haciéndola sentir insignificante como un gusano, Beryl solamente sonreía y caracajeaba con malicia y le contó los pormenores de como logró seducir y quitarle a su Darien, sobre todo el como disfrutaba enloquecerlo en la cama. Serena solo salió corriendo de ahí para tomar aire, pues las hirirentes palabras de Beryl, la asfixiaban.

Sus amigos sintieron tanto odio por Darien pero más por su amante y amonestaron a Serena por no haberles dicho nada, pero ella se justificó diciéndoles que no quería preocuparlos y que después de esa dura confesión de Beryl se había esfumado de su mente la esperanza de que Darien regresara, y se había propuesto olvidarlo y ser fuerte por el bien de ella y su hija. Después de ese día que lloro hasta cansarse se sintió mucho mejor, y dejo las penas atras.

Siguieron pasando los días y a lo que se enfrentaba Serena es al desempleo, un día decidió tocar en una casa que se veía muy elegante para ver si solicitaban a alguien de servicio, abrió una sirvienta y la invitó a pasar y esperó hasta que de los escalones vió bajar a una mujer muy elegante y muy hermosa. Serena se sentía muy tímida por culpa de la baja autoestima, pero aún así decidió pedirle trabajo y exponerle parte de sus dificultades.

¡Como anillo al dedo! Le dijo la señora que justamente necesitaba alguien que sepa coser y/o arreglar prendas, pues su ayudante tuvo un contratiempo y no estaba disponible, le dijo que si aceptaba el trabajo no habría problema de que trabajara desde casa y que ella ofrece buena paga por los buenos servicios. Serena no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, pues su situación no era bastante buena y eran más los beneficios a favor al aceptar dicho empleo. Asi que dijo que sí, y de inmediato le entregaron una gran bolsa de prendas que tenía que arreglar para la semana siguiente, sabiendo que lo tenía que hacer a mano, pues no contaba con una máquina para ayudarse.

El chofer y la criada la llevaron hasta su casa, por ordenes de su jefa para ver las condiciones de la chica y para que la fueran a buscar por si algún día Serena no entregaba su trabajo. Cuando regresaron le dieron información solicitada y además la criada le dijo que no vió nunguna máquina, la Señora se vió molesta pero decidió darle una oportunidad.

Serena estaba contenta por su nuevo empleo así que desde que los empleados de su jefa se fueron abrió la bolsa para comenzar con sus labores, pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver el tipo de prendas que tenía que arreglar, y con timidez lo hizo, pero para que Rini no le hiciera preguntas procuraba hacer su trabajo mientras la pequeña estaba en la escuela o en la noche cuando dormía. Ni siquiera a Seiya le quiso mostrar las prendas y mucho menos a sus amigas.

Después de unos días llamó a su jefa para entregarle las prendas y ésta mandó por ellas y Serena fue por su primer pago. Cuando llegó a la enorme casa, la señora inspeccionó cada detalle de las prendas y le sorprendió el buen trabajo que hizo. Aún así le dijo que estaba molesta de porque no le dijo que lo haría a mano, y Serena avergonzada le pidió disculpas.

La señora le dijo que no se preocupara y que le enviaría a su casa una máquina, por el buen trabajo. Serena estaba contenta con su empleo pues la costura era algo que no se le dificultaba, realmente era buena en eso.

Un día en la mañana mientras Serena trabajaba en casa, Seiya decidió pasar a saludarla. Serena se puso muy nerviosa porque él se le quedó viendo los modelitos que ella celosamente escondía detrás, Seiya sólo sonrió y le dijo que no tenía nada de malo enseñárselos y así lo hizo, se los mostró y éste se sorprendió, ella sólo le dijo que eran disfraces para carnaval.

Pero no estamos en Brasil, bombon. Anda dime la verdad, ¿para quien trabajas? Y sin otro remedio, Serena le contó sobre su jefa y a lo que se dedica, Seiya se impresionó demasiado, pero despues de meditarlo, se dió cuenta que lo que hacía Serena era ajeno al trabajo de su jefa, así que sólo la apoyó diciéndole que no se preocupara, si ella se sentía cómoda como costurera siguiera haciéndolo. Serena se lo agradeció quitandóle a ella un gran peso de encima.

Con la confianza que les tiene Seiya a sus hermanos y cuñadas pidió que investigaran sobre la jefa de Serena, y así lo hicieron descubriendo varias cosas.

Un día la visitó Lita y su pequeña, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía, la visitó una semana despues de que Darien la dejara para darle todo su apoyo y diciéndole que Darien se ganó un puñetazo por parte de Andrew y otro más cortesía de Lita, pero su amistad con ella seguiría siendo la misma. Le comentó como la estaba pasando, y lo de su nuevo trabajo, en lo que Lita se sorprendió, pero sabía que Serena estaría bien o quizas podría estar mejor. Sus hijas jugaron largo rato y despues Lita se despidió prometiéndole regresar en cuanto pueda por que su trabajo le impide frecuentarla.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo con su nuevo empleo, Serena cada día tenía más trabajo y ahora su jefa le había preguntado si podía diseñarle algunos nuevos modelos y que se los mostrara en cuanto los tuviera, diciéndole que si le gustaban le pagaría muy bien. Serena se puso a trabajar pronto para sorprenderla, poniendo su mejor esfuerzo.

 _Notas:_

 _¿Quien será "la jefa" de Serena?_

 _¿Que descubrieron los Kou sobre esta mujer?_

 _Espero sus comentarios, y diganme si les gusta o no. Saluditos._

 _Nos leemos pronto._


	4. CONFLICTOS MENTALES

Entre más tiempo pasaba, las heridas de Serena iban sanando cada vez más. Su empleo le permitia pasar más tiempo con Rini, quién ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, el dinero ya le alcanzaba con sus necesidades y podia ahorrar un poco, sus amigos no la abandonaban; los fines de semana salían u organizaban reuniones y entre semana la llamaban, pero el que casi nunca se le despegaba era Seiya, su amigo incondicional, quién la hacía reir y le hacía ver siempre la vida positivamente, con el se la pasaba muy bien y le tenía un cariño muy especial a la pequeña Chibi Chibi.

Un día organizaron una parrillada en la antigua casa de Seiya por lo grande que es y el gran jardín que tiene y ahí estuvieron todos; Serena con su hija, Seiya con sus hermanos, sus cuñadas, incluso Andrew y Lita fueron invitados. Todo estuvo perfecto, aunque para Seiya fue nostalgico regresar ahí, ya que no había ido desde que se mudó, por los recuerdos que esa casa encerraba.

Al terminar de comer Seiya tomó a su hija en brazos y entró a su estudio donde había un enorme cuadro de su esposa, se acercó a ella y la miraba recordando sus momentos vividos con ella y unas traicioneras lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, lloraba en silencio aferrandose a su hija, cuando un grito de emoción salió de Chibi Chibi, giró su cabeza y pudo observar en la entrada del estudio que estaba siendo observado por Serena, quien se acercó a ellos y sin esperarlo le dió una cálido abrazo.

Chibi Chibi se removió para indicarles que la estaban asfixiando y se soltaron pidiendole disculpas, despues se bajó de los brazos de su padre y se fue a jugar al jardín dejando a su padre solo con Serena.

—Jamás te había visto llorar.— Le dijo Serena a Seiya y se dió cuenta que a pesar de ser un chico tan fuerte, entusiasta y optimista muy en el fondo se escondía una persona sensible con un dolor en el corazón y al verlo de esa manera no pudo evitar tomarle las manos para darle un poco de apoyo.

Cuando Seiya sintió las tibias manos de Serena, sintió un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo, miro fijamente a sus ojos y pudo notar el mismo nervio en ella y la misma mirada. Era una guerra de miradas, ambos se contemplaban y no notaron cuando se acercaron más y más y sus labios se unieron y de inmediato se comenzaron a mover bajo un solo ritmo. Seiya subió una mano a la mejilla de Serena y con la otra mano la abrazo y la apretó por la cintura. Serena subió sus manos alrededor de su cuello y continuaron besandose. Sus lenguas danzaban explorandose por primera vez.

Mientras se besaban no se dieron cuenta que afuera tenían expectadores ya que la puerta estaba abierta, las miradas de todos más que de sorpresa fue de "¡vaya, hasta que por fin!". Porque era más que obvio que Seiya estaba enamorado de Serena, aunque siempre lo negara cada vez que se lo decían, diciendo que jamás se volvería a enamorar y que solo vivía para y por su hija, su único amor.

Serena por su parte jamá había hablado de sus sentimientos. Todos pensaban que quizás Darien seguía ocupando un lugar especial en su corazón aunque ella no lo dijera, o tambien comtemplaban la idea que Seiya ya había reemplazado ese lugar, pero nada era seguro. En ese instante bastaba con verlos para desear que pudieran estar juntos y que alejaran sus miedos y sus fantasmas del pasado para que juntos formaran una nueva y feliz familia. Muy discretamente se alejaron y dejaron a la "pareja".

La falta de aire y la ráfaga de conciecia los hicieron despertar y darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y sin mencionar el deseo que Serena sintió por parte de Seiya en su pelvis. Se alejaron muy avergonzados por tal escena, que concientemente jamás hubiesen podido hacer.

—Perdoname bombón, no se que me pasó— Unas simples y muy sinceras palabras de parte de Seiya, porque no había más que pudiera decir. Solo esperaba que Serena lo perdonara y que eso no afectara su amistad y mucho menos el de sus hijas.

—Perdoname tu a mi, no se porque lo hice— Tan agitada, perturbada y avergonzada estaba que no se explicaba las razones de por que respondió a ese beso. Le conmovió tanto al ver a Seiya sufrir que se dejo llevar por el momento. Ella estaba segura de que jamás volvería a caer en los brazos de otro hombre, para evitarse otro sufrimiento como el que Darien le dejó, pero Seiya no es otro hombre, es su mejor amigo, su paño de lágrimas, sus brazos la han sostenido cuando más frágil ha estado, su compañía para su soledad, su incondicional.

Si ambos no reaccionaban seguramente ahorita mismo se hubieran entregado a su deseo. Eso pensaban ambos y se avergonzaban aún más por el camino que iban sus pensamientos. Serena no pudo decir más y salió del estudio y Seiya no la pudo detener por que en su cabeza retumbaban varios pensamientos por un lado sentía que traicionaba al amor de su difunta esposa y por el otro Serena, que es tan fragil y quizas ya no le quiera volver a hablar ni ver.

Serena llegó al jardín y abrazo a su hija que ya casi se iba a dormir, sus amigos se dieron cuenta que despues de tremendo beso algo pasaba y decidieron hablar con ellos y averiguar su situación, las chicas con Serena y los chicos con Seiya.

—Seiya y yo... nos besamos— Sus amigas sólo fingieron sorpresa para no ponerla nerviosa si le decian que fueron testigos presenciales.

—¿Estas enamorada?— Esa pregunta la dejó impactada y no pudo decir si o no. Queria y admiraba a Seiya por ser un excelente amigo y un gran padre, pero ¿enamorada? no, seguramente solo era cariño. Hacía mucho que cerró las puertas de su corazón y se tenía prohibido enamorarse.

—No soy una mujer para él— Recordando las palabras de Darien. Seiya es un buen arquitecto, alguien que se esta dando a conocer y ella no era nadie, sólo una mujer abandonada con una hija. Sus amigas la regañaron por sentirse de esa manera.

Lo cierto esque tenía que averiguar que es lo que sentía realmente por Seiya y desde cuando. Porque ese beso la dejo bastantemente preocupada, pero a la vez deseada y se sentía como una jovencita con ganas de ilusionarse de nuevo con todo y el riesgo que ella conoce bastante bien, pero sin apresurarse esta vez, dejaría que el tiempo se encargue de eso.

Por su parte Seiya tuvo que reconocer ante sus hermanos y amigo Andrew que sentia algo por Serena, que sin darse cuenta se enamoró de ella y quizas mucho antes de que Darien la dejara, quizas por eso Chibi Chibi llevaba dos coletitas igual que ella. Pensándolo bien, quizas fue desde que la conoció, se enamoro de ella tal y como es y sabe que es muy valiosa por eso le gusta estar cerca de ella. Ahora le pide perdon a su esposa por no haberse dado de sus sentimientos por Serena.

Ambos se dan cuenta que ese beso no fue robado, sino mas bien fue un beso deseado y necesitado, pero tiempo al tiempo, tienen que sanar heridas.

Dos semanas han pasado desde ese beso, se han visto pero han evitado hablar de ello, intentan convivir como antes pero fracasan cuando sus miradas se encuentran, un leve sonrojo aparece de inmediato haciendoles recordar su sabor.

Serena ha presentado unos bocetos para sus diseños. Tal parece que tuvo una buena inspiración por que a su jefa le encantaron. Le dió carta abierta para empezar a hacerlos y en dos meses los va a presentar todos. Su jefa supervisará todo en todo momento, ya se hará cargo de comprar todo lo que Serena necesite, ella esta segura de su talento así como de su baja autoestima, quizas ella pueda hacer algo para ayudarla, aunque necesitara algo de ayuda y sabe muy bien a quien recurrir para este tipo de proyectos. ¿Que hará?

 _NOTAS_

 _Una disculpa por la tardanza, perdí la inspiración, espero haberla recuperado, al menos en este fic._

 _¿Como ven el primer beso? Soy pésima para plasmar estas cosas, mis respetos para los que escriben lemon (algún día escribiré al respecto)_

 _Siguen las interrogantes con su jefa, luego escribiré sobre ella y más personajes olvidados por el momento._

 _Adoro sus comentarios (sigan escribiendome). Recomiendenme historias, prometo leerlas._

 _Nos leemos pronto. Saludos_


	5. estrategia

Serena ha trabajo todo un mes en sus diseños y esta muy emocionada, solo le falta dar retoques a sus creaciones. Su jefa supervisa todo cada semana para no perderse cada detalle.

Ese fin de semana ha invitado a Serena y a sus amigos a su enorme mansión para que serena muestre sus adelantos.

Es domingo y el clima es estupendo para salir con ropa ligera y cómoda. Todos estan listos y se han reunido y van camino a la mansión sólo Lita les ha dicho que los vería allí con Andrew.

Cuando llegan entran se encuentran con que ella ya ha llegado y la plática es muy amena como si ya se conocieran.

—Ah, hola chicas. Llegué antes— Con una enorme sonrisa saluda a sus amigos. Por todo el lugar se escucha demasiada gente que se mueve de aquí para allá trayendo y llevando cosas hacía el gran salón, donde en un mes se llevará a cabo un evento.

Hay demasiadas chicas paseándose igualmente por todos lados. Serena no puede evitar sentirse incómoda ante tanta belleza, sólo se litima a agachar la mirada cuando ellas la ven. Lo peor esque todos lo pueden notar.

Su jefa los invita a pasar al salón y pueden notar que hay una escenografia estilo pasarela. Los empleados estan terminando de acomodar para que las chicas comiencen a ensayar.

—Bien Serena, muestrámelos— Al oir esto Serena y los demás pusieron las bolsas que traian sobre una enorme mesa dispuesta a un lado. Eran sus diseños, su jefa quedo maravillada y eso que aún no estaban terminados.

—Disculpe señora, ya estan aquí— Su ama de llaves llamaba desde la puerta a su señora, quien rapidamente se disculpo y salió a recibir a sus visitas. Cuando regreso venian dos personas muy elegantes con ella que saludaron a todos, primero a unas chicas quienes sonreian. Serena estaba platicando por un lado con sus amigos por sus diseños, pero cierto chico comenzó a observarla desde lejos, la analizaba de todos lados. Seiya se dió cuenta y de inmediato se interpuso para que la dejara de ver. El chico sólo sonrió y siguió la plática con sus amigas.

—Serena, te presento a dos amigos muy queridos. Haruka y Michiru. Son los que organizaran el evento del próximo mes. Ella es Serena, mi nueva diseñadora, a partir de ahora lo será formalmente, miren estos son sus primeros diseños, ¿son prometedores no?— Muchiru tomó cada prenda y los analizó minusiosamente e igual le gustaron .

—Son excelentes, veo que confias en ella. ¿Y ya solucionaste el problema con el anterior?. Te dejó muy mal parada con los socios.—

—Esta vez, estoy supervisando todo personalmete y Serena ha hecho un excelente trabajo. Por suerte llego a tiempo para salvarme del desastre, arregló todos los diseños anteriores y los entregué antes de que tuviera serios problemas. Me salió muy caro. Ese charlatan me estaba robando ¡en mis narices!—

Serena, despues de que la contrataron se enteró que el anterior "costurero" le hizo una mala jugada a su jefa, esa era la razón por la que ahora su trabajo era supervisado por su jefa en persona.

—Preciosa, tus diseños son hermosos... igual que tú. Te invitó a comer para que me cuentes sobre tu trabajo.— Se prensentó y tomándole la mano le depositó un beso, estaba tan cerca del chico que no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y roja ante tantos galanteos.

Seiya miraba con coraje al tipo que le coqueteaba a Serena y se acercó para ayudar a SU Serena. Se presentó ante él.

—Disculpa, yo soy Seiya Kou. Y no creo que sea neceserio salir a comer con Serena, ya ha comido. pero aquí pueden hablar sobre trabajo si es que lo deseas— Con tono celoso.

—Soy Haruka Tenoh, y ¿tu eres su esposo, su novio, su hermano? Además nunca dije que la invitaba hoy, podría ser otro día. Hoy tenemos trabajo aqui, ¿no es así Michiru?—

—Asi es. Serena, hermosa ven, necesitaré de tu ayuda.—

Serena se alejó de mano de Michiru y con la Señora, dejando a Haruka feliz y a Seiya intranquilo por la actitud del ojiverde.

—¿Cual te gusto más a ti Serena? Dime con cual de estos te gusto trabajar más, ¿cual crees que causará más impacto?— Serena se puso a ver todos sus diseños y tomo uno y se lo entregó a su jefa.

—Este— Un vestido de noche estilo cola de pato, al frente tenía un escote que solo tapaba los senos y el escote era largo que llegaba hasta a medio abdomen, lo tirantes viajaban hasta la espalda en forma cruzada, quien lo usara enseñaría practicamente toda la espalda hasta la cintura y al caminar podría mostrar las piernas desde el muslo. Sin duda un hermoso vestido.

—Excelente elección Serena, yo también me enamoré de ese vestido al verlo.— Le decia Michiru.

—Solo un pequeño detalle Serena, a estos vestidos ¿les puedes agregar alguna máscara? Se me ocurrió hacerlo más interesante. ¿Podrás?— Su jefa le pregunto y ella dijo que si, preguntándose el porque las hermosas chicas usarian sus diseños de esa forma, pero en fin ella sólo tenía que obedecer y a ponerse a trabajar con la nueva orden.

Despues a cada chica le tocó ponerse un vestido para modelarlo y ensayar. Todos se sentaron enfrente a admirar las bellezas andantes, aplaudian y les chiflaban a las chicas. ellas parecian auténticas modelos con sus poses, que pareciese que nada las intimidaba. Serena solo las miraba y estaba encantada de verlas usar los vestidos que ella personalmente hizo, claro aun faltaban detallitos.

—¿Porque no suben?, anden practiquen con nosotras, deleiten a sus chicos. Aqui atras hay distintos modelitos que pueden usar. Relájense chicas— Hablaba una morena de ojos amatistas, según en palabras de su jefa era su mejor chica.

Andrew animó a su esposa y ella se levantó enseguida

—Vamos, hazme recordar viejos tiempos— Le guiñó y le dió un beso fugaz.

Las amigas de Serena se emocionaron y se levantaron, Serena se quería quedar sentada, pero sus casi hermanas la jalaron y la llevaron casi arrastrando y le pusieron un diminuto shorcito y una pequeña blusa. La ropa no era el problema, por que cualquiera podria usar una ropa así, porque incluso ella usaba ese tipo de ropa. El problema radicaba en que modelar sobre una plataforma y ser vista por muchos aunque esos muchos fueses sus amigos, la tenia muy nerviosa, sus manos le sudaban y sus piernas le temblaban, cuando sus amigas se encaminaron por la gran tarima ella se tambaleaba y no se atrevía a mirar al frente como lo hacían sus amigas que imitaban todo lo que la bella Rei Hino hacía.

Estaba totalmente paralizada e insegura, como era su costumbre, se sentía como un corderito atrapada y terrriblemente asustada. Tenía ganas de llorar y salir corriendo o refugiarse debajo de la mesa o detras de lo que sea con tal de que no la vieran, pero para su mala suerte sus piernas ni siquieran podian responder ante sus súplicas.

Sobre sus frias manos sintió otras más calidas y luego otras más, ahí estaban sus amigas dispuestas a ayudarla como siempre.

La rodearon entre todas, y Rei le dijo que aunque la tarima es intimadante ella tenía que serlo mucho más, que no pasaba nada si ella caminaba por ahí, sólo estaban sus amigos, además de que era sólo una práctica y tenía que tomarlo como un juego por que al frante estaban caras conocidas y no había flashes como las auténticas pasarelas, eso sólo era una distracción ahora, despues del gran trabajo que estaba haciendo. Y tenían razón, sus amigas estaban gustosas caminando por la plataforma, se contoneaban y le dedicaban sonrisas a sus hombres que las miraban embobados, y despues solamente reían como locas.

—Vamos Serena, avanza con nosotras.— Lita y Rei le tomaron de la mano y empezaron a caminar. Sus amigas les abrieron paso y ella medio sonreia pero se sentia más comoda en medio de ambas pues sentía que con la belleza de la castaña y de la morena, no se fijarían en ella, gran error. Cuando se sintió más segura y sus acompaña tes le pidieron que mirara al frente y que se concentrara en un punto de la sala, ella levantó la cara, pero se topó con la mirada de todos. Su jefa y las otras modelos la miraban y de nuevo el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella, pero siguió adelante calmándose un poco. Lo que la altero fue ver a Haruka sonreirle, guiñarle un ojo, recorrerla con la mirada de pies a cabeza, estaba coqueteandole y ella se puso más nerviosa y sentía que su cara le ardía de vergüenza. Prestó atención a sus amigas y decidió mirar hacía otro lugar para sentirse segura, y ahí fue cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Seiya, esos ojos le daban calma y tranquilidad y en sus labios pudo delinear dos palabras "vamos bombón" esas palabras fueron las que la tranquilizaron, volvio a centrase en su mirada y veía algo distinto que en los ojos de Haruka, había cariño, apoyo y seguridad. Y así se fue relajando poco a poco, esos ojos le ayudaban mucho.

Poco a poco la fueron soltando y ella caminó sola sin darse cuenta que ya no la sostenían las manos de sus amigas, sino que la mirada de Seiya era más fuerte. Las otras seguian posando y el ruido de los chiflidos y aplausos ni siquiera llegaba a sus oidos, estaba hechizada por la mirada de Seiya. Ella se comenzó a soltar, dejó la rigidez de su cuerpo y comenzo a moverse como las otras y por fin pudo disfrutar del momento, daba vueltas y hacía poses sonriendo, apenada aún por lo que sus amigas la hacían hacer, pero lo disfrutaba.

A lo lejos su jefa, Haruka y Michiru conversaban sonriendo y miraban a Serena pero ella no se daba cuenta. Miraron a Lita y las Cuatro sonrieron para sí mismas, sin duda algo tramaban. (Plan A listo).

Seiya miró el mejor espectáculo, Su Serena se veía tan tierna ahí arriba cuando subió, quizo correr a abrazarla por lo nerviosa que se veía, le dolia verla así. Agradeció que sus amigas la quisieran tanto y que estuvieran con ella siempre que las necesitaba. Conocia las terribles debilidades de su bombón, su inseguridad y su baja autoestima. ¿Porque Serena no podia ver lo hermosa que se veía en ese instante? Sus hermosas y largas piernas eran sencillamente hermosas, esa cintura bien definiva que no se notaba que hubiese tenido una hija. Esas voluptuosas caderas que se movian al compás de su caminar, esos pechos firmes eran un deleite a su vista. Esos labios que le temblaban por el nerviosismo eran perfectos y él ya los había saboreado una vez y eran deliciosos y ansiaba volver a hacerlo una vez más.

Cuando ella camino de la mano de Lita y Rei la vió aún nerviosa y que volteaba a todos lados, para tranquilizarse, pero notó cierto rubor en su rostro y drigió su vista hasta Haruka y se enojo por la forma en que la miraba, era tan descarado que la recorria con la mirada ¡Que le pasa a ese imbecil! ¡¿como se atreve?! apretó los puños y quería saltar de su lugar para darle un puñetazo a Haruka Tenoh en la cara para que dejara de verla de ese modo, tal parecia que la estaba desnudando con la miraba y esa idea lo llenaba de furia. Siguió mirando a ambos y cuando Serena volteo a verlo a él se sintió más tranquilo, su Serena escapó de la mirada de Haruka y se refugió en la de él, se sintió tranquilo y se perdió en su dulce mirada, fue la misma que cuando la besó por primera vez, aún estaba nerviosa por el anterior incomodo momento, pero él le dio la tranquilidad que ella necesitaba con sólo usar dos palabras. Se sintió más que satisfecho cuando ella captó sus palabaras y vió como muy despacio se relajaba hasta soltarse por completo y dejarse llevar por el momento. La vió recorrer el escenario con facilidad una vez recuperada del nerviosismo que se veía totalmente diferente, esas vueltas y esas poses le hicieron imaginar que solamente se las dedicaba a él. Miró a todos felices y charlando pero notó algo extraño en su jefa y compañía ¿Que pasaba? Pero no le dió tanta importancia porque seguramente hablaban de su proximo evento.

Los día iban pasando y Serena ya estaba a punto de terminar todo lo que le habían pedido. Despues de su improvisada visita a la gran plataforma de ensayo recuperó un poco de autoestima. Su jefa, Haruka y Michiru le dijeron que se veia muy bien, que deberia de participar por que sin duda era igual de hermosa que Rei o que las otras, cosa que ella no creía cierta. Pero aún así despues de ese día ella iba a trabajar diariamente a la casa de su jefa para irle mostrando todo y cuando descansaba ella subía, jalada por las chicas para que desfilara con ellas y ella lo hacía muy feliz. Le probaban atuendos y ella no ponía objeción al usarlos, se sentía realmente feliz por que las chicas ademas de bellas tenían humildad con ella, comian juntas y se divertía con ellas al igual que con sus casi hermanas. Haruka la sonrojaba siempre que podía, en cualquier situación y momento se le acercaba para susurrarle cosas bonitas, nada malo, solo halagos hacía ella y su trabajo, pero Serena casi siempre huía haciendo reir a todos casi siempre.

Tres días antes del evento de su jefa, cuando ya había terminado todo su trabajo, sus amigos decidieron que irian a cenar, pero le dijeron que eran en un restaurant muy elegante así que tenía que ir igual de elegante. No tenía un vestido apropiado, así que se tendría que comprar uno pero sus amigas ya tenían uno para ella, todas se arreglaron y se veían hermosas pero a Serena le costaba esa parte, sus amigas la ayudaron y quedó muy bien. Tenía un vestido negro que le llegaba a las rodillas tipo straple que dejaba al descubierto su hombros y su blanca piel, el vuelo del vestido le hacia ver sus hermosas piernas, unas zapatillas negras, una bolso de mano y un juego de joyeria la complementaba perfectamente. Ella no tenía idea de el porque tanto arreglo en ella si solo irian a cenar, aunque le preocupaba despegarse de su hija un rato. Subió al auto De Lita y se fueron. Llegaron a un lugar que ni siquiera parecia a restaurant pero sus amigas le dijeron que era mejor disfrutar a solas como amigos y ella lo entendió. Subieron por el elevador y cuando llegaron a la última planta se asombro al ver a los chicos ahí parados en la entrada, pero miró a Seiya y se veía realmente guapo con ese traje azul zafiro y la corbata plateada, todos se veian elegantes pero el era el más guapo, se ruborizo al pensar eso.

—Las estabamos esperando— Dijo Andrew a su esposa y a sus amigas al verlas llegar. Yaten tenía la llave así que entraron, pero al entrar, la luz no encendió y la gran habitación sólo era iluminada por la luz de la luna y las estrellas que se filtraba a través de las grandes ventanas. Taiky y Amy bajaron a checar el problema y los demás se quedaron. Les dijeron que mientras todo se solucionaba que Serena y Seiya fueran al balcón a ver el panorama de la ciudad y así lo hicieron, los dos fueron y se sorprendieron al ver desde lo alto las luces de la oscuridad de Tokyo. Se perdieron en la vista que cuando escucharon el cerrar de la puerta voltearon a ver y se dieron cuenta de que los dejaron solos, por más que corrió Seiya, la puerta ya no se pudo abrir. Yaten le dijo que el tenía la llave y que no la pensaba abrir.

—Disfruten la velada— Fue lo único que escucharon decir y ya no escucharon más voces por más que ambos les gritaban.

No había remedio se quedarían allí solos ¿Cuanto tiempo? No lo sabían. Niguno respondía su celular por más que los llamaban. De pronto una tenue luz los inundo y pudieron ver alrededor de la habitación, a un lado de una ventana estaba una mesa dispuesta con la cena lista para dos personas y toda la habitación decorada con arreglos de rosas rojas que invitaba al romantisismo, pero al lado estaba una habitación a la que ninguno de los dos quiso entrar porque ya se imaginaban que quizas estaba mejor decorado. Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero no podian estar en silencio siempre y un rugido del estlmago de Serena indicaba que tenían que tomar asiento en la mesa y degustar el platillo. Seiya la invitó a sentarse porque el tambien tenía hambre.

En la mesa había un sobre amarillo, Seiya lo tomó y sacó una hoja, en voz alta lo leyó:

Aprovechen TODO

No se molesten en limpiar.

Chicos, que pasen una linda velada, nos esforzamos para su sorpresa.

PD: No se preocupan por sus hijas, estaran bien.

Con cariño: sus amigos.

Despues de leerlo se dieron cuenta que todo fue una trampa y se contaron los detalles de como pasó todo en sus narices.

En otro restaurant estan brindando por ellos. Salud (Plan B en curso)

La cena estaba deliciosa. El vino y el shampan por igual, no tuvieron más remedio que cenar, el lugar era perfecto pero los nervios estaban cada mas fuerte. Se levantaban una y otra vez de su asiento, salían al balcón a tomar aire, pero nada podían hacer. Serena entró a la habitación, no por curiosidad, sino porque tenía ganas de ir al sanitario, cuando entró se quedó viendo todos los detalles que sus amigos habían puesto. La habitación estaba decorada igual con rosas, la cama blanca estaba llena de petalos encima. Había otra botella de champan en la mesa de noche y el aroma a incienzo era delicioso. Se pasó de largo para evitar pensar lo que sus amigos querian que hiciera en esa cama con Seiya, pero fracasó porque el baño estaba igual decorado, el jacuzzi era grande y había muchas botellitas con aceites y jabones.

Cuando salió del sanitario se topó con que Seiya estaba parado en la entrada de la puerta, estaba viendo la habitación y ambos se pusieron muy nerviosos , que dejaron de respirar cuando sus cuerpos estaban cerca. Sus miradas eran tan intensas que no podian evitarlo.

Por un impulso ambos se acercaron y se fundieron en un beso, que subió de intensidad inmediatamente. Ambos se devoraban con los besos, y se acariciaban por completo, ya no podian negarlo más ni mucho menos contener sus impulsos.

La ropa comenzó a estorbarles. el vestido fue el primero en caer, le siguieron la corbata, el saco, la camisa y los pantalones.

Estaban ardiendo en deseos, deseos de fundirse en uno solo, ya no había más dudas para ninguno, se amaban y necesitaban demostrárlo.

El viaje a la cama llegó más rapido, Se decicieron de las últimas prendas que les estorbaban y con los cuerpos totalmente desnudos se seguían devorando y devoraban cada parte del otro, tatuaban besos llenos de amor y de pasión desde el rostro hasta los pies.

Para Seiya, ver el cuerpo de Serena tumbado en la cama fue lo mejor, su cuerpo era perfecto, cada curva estaba donde debía estar, ese cuerpo reflejaba el fuego que él tenía que apagar, lentamenete fue entrando a la cama basando cada centímetro de ella, desde sus pies, pasando por sus muslos, inhalando el aroma que desprendia por cada poro, le era fácil acostumbrarse a ese cuerpo, toda ella era exquisita.

Mientras él recorria el largo camino haciendo paradas en cada bendita parte, ella se retorcia de placer debajo de él dejando huellas en su espalda. El calor era intenso y ella neceitaba liberarse, lo necesitaba dentro inmediatamente, abrio sus esculturales piernas para darle paso, y ambos estaban más que listos.

—¡Demonios!— Seiya miró a Serena y ella sabía que algo pasaba, ella nesecitaba terminar ese acto, su cuerpo se lo pedia a gritos. —Disculpame bombón, pero no traje condones— muy apenadamente se lo dijo y Serena comprendió la situación, aunque se amaran, no podian permitirse hacer todo tan bruscamente. Se tuvieron que tranquilizar y se quedaron abrazados así desnudos.

Si tan sólo huebiera prevenido la situación que sus hermanos y amigos pretedían, al menos hubiera comprado un paquetito de emergencia, ¡pero no! tenían que actuar tan en silencio, que no pudo consumar el amor que le tiene a su bombón. Lo unico bueno esque la tenía entre sus brazos, como nunca se la imaginó y así queria seguir.

Serena se sentía igual de avergonzada, tenía muchas ganas de tenerlo completamente, pero no pudo ser. Aún así, se sentía muy bien de estar entre sus brazos, son fuertes y cálidos.

Comenzaron a hablar sobre ellos, sobre si sería posible que tuvieran una relación y como lo tomarían sus hijas. A pesar de todo agradecian a sus amigos este encuentro, se reían por el bochornoso momento que acababan de pasar. Seiya le hablaba de lo bella que es, y que no se tenía que sentir menos al compararse con otras, pasando sus manos sobre su cuerpo desnudo le decia lo maravillosa y perfecta que es y ella se sentía realmente alagada y agradecia sus palabras.

Decidieron comenzar una relación dejar de pensar en sus pasados, sobre los malos recuerdos y se prometieron amarse siempre. Y así se quedaron dormidos sobre petalos de rosas, abrigados solo por el calor de sus cuerpos, sabian que sus hijas se encontraban bien y que al no tener llave tendrían que permanecer ahí toda la noche, obviamente la noche era perfecta.

 **SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

...y ahí estaba ella, esa mujer perfecta envuelta en un vestido rojo. Sintió estremeserse con sólo verla, era perfecta, sus piernas tan esbeltas, sus firmes pechos... Su rostro debería de ser perfecto pero la máscara le impedia admirarla por completo, pero lo que realmente lo enloqueció fueron esos... **labios rojos...**

 _NOTAS:_

 _Aww, ¡por fin actualicé!, capitulo largo, porque se los debo... ¿Me odian? Si, yo creo que si, entiendan Seiya y Serena son maduros... prometo recompensarlos._

 _Ya vieron el adelanto del siguiente capitulo... ¡sorpresas!_

 _Comenten porfavor... quiero saber quienes me leen.. sus comentarios me alentan a seguir..._

 _Saludos y nos leemos... espero que sea pronto... Bye..._


End file.
